


Worship

by rowdyhooligan



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Clone Sex, Come Marking, Cunnilingus, Explicit Language, F/M, Fellatio, Finger Fucking, Light Bondage, Threesome - F/M/M, Voyeurism, grace!kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-04-13 11:57:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14111835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rowdyhooligan/pseuds/rowdyhooligan
Summary: As the god Loki’s personal handmaiden, the reader tends to his every need.





	Worship

**Author's Note:**

> requested by @dlb1999: Perhaps a Loki!Gabriel x reader, where “Loki” takes the reader as his Paramour and toys with them in a variety of ways, experimenting with what they do and doesn’t like. An example perhaps being cloning himself, or even how they react to public sex/teasing. And do you mind describing Loki!Gabriel according to @consulting-cannibal design?

To say you were excited would be an understatement. The butterflies in your stomach only seemed to multiply with every passing second, heart beating frantically in your throat. You had no idea what to expect; his capricious nature kept you on your toes. With him, it was always a game of roulette where only one thing was certain- by night’s end, you would both be the winners.

The shadows in the corner seemed to shift and melt away. Stepping into the room, he purred, “There you are.”

You knew better than to believe the exaggerated innocence in his tone, as if he was surprised to see you, as if he hadn’t summoned you specifically. Taking the hand offered, you rose to your feet, the loose gown you wore rippling in the still air. He slid an arm around your waist, insistently tugging you closer. Leaning forward to brush his lips with yours in the barest hint of a kiss, you asked, “And where else would I be? You said come, so I came.”

His smile turned lascivious, immediately latching onto your words. “Not yet, sweetheart, but you will before the night’s out.”

“I know,” you shot back without missing a beat, “you may be God of Mischief and Lies, but I trust you to keep your word on this, at least.”

He laughed, the sound of it ringing through the room like a bell. “Ya know, out of all the mortals I’ve ever known, you’re the only one who really  _gets_  me.”

“I should hope so, after all this time.”

Loki pursed his lips, a look of concentration on his face. “It has been a while, huh?”

“A few hundred years, but who’s counting?”

“Doesn’t seem like it.” Loki’s expression turned contemplative. He released his hold on you, though he didn’t go far. Standing close enough that you could feel the brush of his white robes against your skin, he began to circle you. “I can still remember the night you sacrificed yourself to me for the sake of your people. This hot little piece, standing there so scared and so brave. Normally I don’t go for human sacrifices, but seeing you…there was no way I could say no.”

You remembered that night, down to the way Loki’s eyes glittered in the flickering torchlight, his golden hair shining bright under his horned helm. The crops had failed for the third year in a row, and your people faced starvation. With your family long since passed from this world, you volunteered to offer yourself to the gods in the hopes of saving everyone a slow and pitiful death. The last thing anyone had expected was for Loki to be the only god to respond.

He’d taken you up on your offer, assuring that your people would survive the winter and next spring would see a bountiful harvest. In return, he granted you unnaturally long life and took you on as his handmaiden, expected to tend his altar and see to his every whim. The first few decades had opened your eyes to the wider realms; with Loki, you were exposed to decadence and debauchery on a grand scale. He kept you close, sheltering you from the other gods, but never willing to leave you alone for more than a year or two at a time.

It was only after your first century with him that your unconventional relationship changed. One night, flushed with good wine and in high spirits, Loki summoned you to him. Arriving to find him barely clothed and fully erect, you didn’t hesitate to accept his blatant proposition. The many years of watching his lovers hobble away thoroughly satisfied had taken their toll on your libido. That night- and much of the following day- had been the first of many spent warming his bed.

“And what’s got you looking like the cat who got the canary?”

Loki’s voice murmuring low in your ear pulled you from the haze of memories. Looking over your shoulder, you met his gaze with a smile. “I was just remembering our first night together.”

He returned your grin with one of his own. “If I’d known that you were such a hellcat in bed, I would’ve gotten you there sooner. All that time I thought you were this meek, timid thing but boy did I have that wrong.”

“Uh huh- as if anyone could stay timid around you for very long,” you retorted playfully, “I think you could convince the very stars to dance to your tune, if you wanted.”

He laughed outright. “Maybe, but we’re gonna have to test that another time. Tonight, it’s you I want to see moving and shaking.”

His hands were on you before you could think of a reply. He skimmed along your arms, his hands coming up to rest on your shoulders. A shiver of anticipation went through you as he ever-so-gently slid your robe down, letting it pool at your feet.  You wore nothing underneath, as per his request. Circling back around to your front, his hands never left your body, the tips of his fingers trailing along your naked flesh.

Standing before you with his hands firmly settled on your waist, Loki took a moment to simply admire you. Hunger burned dark in those amber eyes, the heavy weight of his stare raking over your nude form. You let him look his fill, breath coming just a bit faster as you waited for him to make his next move; even after your many years together and the countless times he’d taken you to bed, it still thrilled you to know you’d captured the mischievous god’s attention.  

It wasn’t long before his impatience got the better of him. Tugging you flush against his body, Loki cupped the back of your neck and pulled you in for a light, teasing kiss. His lips grazed yours in a barely there caress, pulling back when you tried to lean into it. Drawing back with a huff, you got the message: the trickster god was in the mood to play.

“Sooooo,” he began, that telltale glimmer of mischief in his eyes, “I’ve been thinking…”

“Always a dangerous thing in your case.”

He continued, ignoring your interruption. “And I want to try something different tonight.”

Different? There wasn’t much that the two of you hadn’t tried in all your time together; the idea of something new was titillating. “Oh? What did you have in mind?”

Loki didn’t answer, merely shot you a wink and held out his hand. Taking it, the world tilted, the rustle of feathers and rush of wind filling the air. This was hardly the first time he’d transported the both of you, though the abrupt sensation of suddenly finding yourself somewhere completely different had taken a while to get used to. Shaking off the slight disorientation, you looked around to find yourself in an opulent bedroom.

Silk tapestries hung from the ceiling, spun so fine they fluttered with the slightest breeze. Gossamer curtains framed the massive bed that dominated the room, piles of blankets heaped atop the plush mattress. A large, spectacularly gaudy mirror covered one entire wall, polished to a spotless sheen. Opposite the mirror, positioned at the head of the bed, was a sumptuous lounge chair covered in pillows. Every inch of space screamed excess and decadence; though he didn’t need the sleep, Loki loved to laze about in style and comfort.

Guiding you to the bed, he watched as you crawled to top, giving your bare ass a playful slap. Sprawled against the mountain of pillows, you were puzzled when Loki didn’t join you, choosing instead to splay out on the lounge chair. “Are you going to join me, or just watch?”

“Yes, and no,” came his enigmatic response, “as much as I love watching you get yourself off, I told you I had something a little different planned for tonight.”

“Well don’t keep me in suspense.”

The wicked smile tugging at the corners of his mouth grew wider, and he gestured lazily towards the bed. You gave a start when another Loki appeared by your side, as bare as you, erect cock on full display. A third Loki appeared on your other side, equally nude. They immediately set on you, hands dancing across your skin, lips wandering freely. Eyes sliding half shut as you gave yourself over to the pleasure of their touch, you barely paid attention when the original Loki spoke up.

“I want to watch as you fuck my duplicates, watch you writhe and moan for them. I’m gonna sit back while they get you wet and ready for me…so make sure you put on a good show. Oh, and one more thing- I want you to wear these.”

With a snap of his fingers, cushioned manacles appeared around your wrists, binding you to the headboard. Mind swimming from his declaration, you leaned into the other Loki’s as best you could, the three of you determined to obey his command. You were a pile of teasing hands and lips, limbs twining around one another as you lost yourself to the touch and taste and sounds of each other. One of the clones trailed kisses along your shoulder and arm, taking your hand in his, nipping at your fingertips before licking away the sting. The other duplicate nuzzled into the crook of your neck, teeth scraping at the delicate skin, latching on to bite and suck a bruise there.

Their hands knew exactly where to touch, your body tingling in the wake of their expert fingers. One of them brushed along the inside of your thighs, gently coaxing you to spread your legs to make room. The other toyed with your breasts, cupping and fondling them, testing their weight. A hand plucked at your nipples, another squeezing the soft, supple curve of your ass. One clone took your lips in a languid kiss, the taste of honey flooding your senses when he swept his tongue inside to explore the crannies of your mouth.

You gasped into the kiss when fingers traced the seam of your lower lips, spreading your slick around. Thighs attempting to come together reflexively, you found yourself unable to move, your legs held apart by the duplicates. Two fingers wiggled into your channel, a low groan escaping your throat as they eased into your slippery pussy. They fucked into you with just the right combination of rough and gentle, twisting and curling to find that special place inside, guaranteed to have you calling out to the heavens.

In desperate need of air, you broke the kiss, barely able to suck in a lungful of oxygen before the other copy kissed you, fierce and greedy as he sucked your bottom lip between his teeth. He suckled on your tongue as a wet mouth landed on your breasts, laving at a nipple. All the while, the hand between your legs fucked you steadily, a third finger slipping in beside the first two, stretching your walls wide. Your heart pounded wildly, head dizzy from hunger and heat and need. No matter how you squirmed, there was no escaping their hold.

Loki- the real Loki- watched all of this, eyes blown wide with lust as his copies worshipped your body. Through hooded lids, you saw him pull his cock free of his clothing, the tip shiny with pearls of precum. He stroked himself lazily as the clones teased and tormented you, tweaking your clit, swallowing down your whimpered mewls. The sight of Loki taking his pleasure from watching you with his doubles only fed your own hunger.

The clone released your mouth after one last nip to your lower lip, kissing his way down your throat. He playfully swiped at your neglected breast with his tongue, though he didn’t stay to suckle as the other copy did. Instead, he licked and sucked his way down your quivering stomach, the grip on your legs tightening as you wriggled in their grasp, the heat between your legs burning hotter as he made his way closer to your center.

You whined in protest when the fingers fucking into your slick cunt withdrew, leaving you achingly empty. Forcing your eyes to focus, you moaned at the sight of one clone offering the other his slick covered fingers, all three Loki’s groaning as he licked his fingers clean. You tried unsuccessfully to buck free of their grip on you, to no avail. The Loki making his way down your body shushed you impatiently. Shifting to settle between your legs, he swatted away the other clone’s hand, wrapping his arms securely around your thighs.

The heat of his breath fanned across your soaked curls, the first eager swipe of his tongue sending you jolting against the bed. He was ravenous, burying his face in your pussy with gusto. The wet squelch of his tongue fucking into you echoed through the room, adding to the symphony of groans and gasps and sighs. He licked and lapped, sucked and slurped up your slick as if it were nectar, feasting on all you had to offer.

Meanwhile, the second duplicate had abandoned your breasts, moving to straddle your chest. Coarse curls of hair prickled at your soft skin, though he was careful to keep his full weight off of you. Angling his cock towards your mouth, he traced the outline of your mouth, smirking down at you when you stuck your tongue out for a taste. Opening wide, you wrapped your lips around the head. The salty tang of precum coated your tongue, and you sucked at him slow and sweet, anxious for more.

While he fucked your mouth with gentle thrusts, the other double  continued to eat at you like a starving man. There would be bruises left on your thighs tomorrow from his tight grip, but you couldn’t find it in you to care, lost to the exquisite bliss of his talented tongue. He licked up your slit, tracing circles around your clit with the tips of his tongue before sealing his lips around it. You cried out around the cock in your mouth, straining against your bonds as he suckled on the swollen bundle of nerves, jolts of pleasure coursing through your veins.

A gentle hand pushed back a sweaty strand of hair from your face, the Loki fucking your mouth demanding your attention. Though it was nearly impossible, you did your best to ignore the mounting pleasure in your belly. Turning your focus to the one straddling your torso, you bobbed up and down his cock, tracing the vein on the underside with your tongue. He groaned when you swiped your tongue along the slit, head falling back as you relaxed the muscles of your throat to take him deeper still.

Fingers clenching in time to your pounding heart, you longed to be able to touch them, to feel all that golden skin underneath your fingertips. Alas, it wasn’t meant to be, the real Loki far too busy pleasuring himself to release your shackles. Your field of vision was dominated by the double straddling your chest, but that did nothing to block the reflection in the mirror.

You locked eyes with the real Loki, devouring the sight of him pumping his cock faster and faster, the white robes he wore damp with sweat and precum, hand bracelet glinting in the dim light. His breathing came harsh and quick, eyes of molten gold flicking here and there, watching one clone fucking you with his tongue while the other was buried balls deep in your mouth. Neither of you would last much longer at this rate, the coil in your belly winding tighter by the second.

Panting, you sucked at the cock in your mouth with renewed vigor. The groans and grunts of the clones grew louder, both of them just as close to release as the real Loki. You let out a pitiful whine of protest when both withdrew from you, shifting to kneel on either side of your needy body. They stroked their cocks one, two, three times before three loud moans filled the room as all the Loki’s reached climax at the same time. Hot ropes of come splattered across your naked form, painting you with his essence.

Before your building orgasm had a chance to wane, a phantom touch brushed against your sopping folds, thrusting into you hard. Head tossing to-and-fro against the pillows, you arched into it, crying out as waves of pleasure swamped your shaking limbs in ecstasy. Lightning danced in your blood, the slippery walls of your cunt clenching down on nothing at all. Your bonds rattled together as your limbs shook from the overwhelming pleasure, the orgasm dragging on until you could take no more, pleading to be let down.

Loki- in an uncharacteristic show of mercy- allowed it, easing the unseen intrusion from your sensitive pussy. The clones vanished with a wave of his hand, though he did nothing to clean the come from your sweat slick skin. Chest heaving, thighs trembling, you could only watch as he shed his clothes and advanced on the bed. His earlier climax had done nothing to relieve him of his erection, his cock just as achingly hard as before, jutting proudly as he stalked up your bound body. Nestling himself between the cradle of your thighs, he smirked.

“My turn.”


End file.
